


Rule 15

by rootsbeforebranches



Series: Gibbs' Rules [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootsbeforebranches/pseuds/rootsbeforebranches
Summary: Ellie reminds Nick of a rule.





	Rule 15

**Author's Note:**

> I‘m sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language.  
And also, I wrote this on my phone 🙈

„Nick!“

The sudden voice coming from behind him startled Nick, who immediately raised his gun at the person before his brain had had time to register whose voice it had been.  
It was, in fact, very familiar to him.

Instantly dropping his hands to his sides, not pointing the gun at Ellie any longer, Nick’s posture relaxed, if only a littlle.

As Ellie came closer toward him, he took a look at her face, immediately noticing her heavy breathing, how her hair was all over the place, sticking in all directions, probably messed up by the strong wind. Also, her forehead was slightly coated in drops of sweat and her face flushed.

If the circumstances were different, Nick would‘ve thought that her look was kinda cute.  
But he had a mission to fulfill, or rather revenge, if you will.  
The last thing he wanted was for Ellie to come in the way of that.  
He just had to do this, no ifs, no buts.  
Ellie showing up here just complicated his plan.

The blonde, on the other hand, was relieved to have found him in time, had been afraid that she would be too late to stop him from what he was about to do.  
But even now, standing only nine feet away from him, she wasn‘t entirely sure if she could talk him out of this.

“How did you find me?“ Nick wanted to know, curiosity but also a bit suspicion visible on the features of his face.

Ellie took the last few steps until she was only three feet apart from him, staring him right in the eyes.

“I know you, Nick. It wasn‘t hard to figure out what you were planning on doing when you just left and neither of us could reach you.“

The black-haired man let out a sigh.  
He should‘ve known.

„Nick, don‘t do this! It‘s not worth it. You‘re only gonna get yourself killed“ she tried to reason with him, in hopes that there was still some tiny part in him that was thinking clearly in that moment.

But her plea only made him furrow his brows, the corners of his mouth turned downward as he stuck his gun in the waistband of his pants for now.

„I need to do this, Ellie. You can‘t stop me,“ he almost growled, his tone harsh.

The blonde could understand where his anger was coming from, why he felt like he had to do this -on his own-, but she wasn‘t gonna just sit back and watch him walk into what could very well be his death sentence in the state he was in.

Nick made a move to walk away from her and into the building where his target was- the guy who they had been looking for for weeks, the guy who had killed an old friend of Nick‘s.  
His back was turned toward Ellie when he felt a hand on his arm, the grip tight enough to stop him in his tracks, keep him from taking any more steps.

She tightened the pressure on his arm to make him turn around to face her once more, both of them locking eyes.

„I know I can‘t keep you from doing what you have to do. But I‘m not gonna let you do this alone,“ she stated as she took out her gun.

Nick looked at her for a few seconds, the slight surprise obvious on his face.  
He had expected her to put up more of a fight, do more to get him to change his mind about doing this -going rogue to take out the bad guy- but once more, Ellie had surprised him.  
Why was she here? And why was she gonna help him do this when she was against it?

Giving him a small smile, knowing what he was probably thinking, she gave him an answer to his unvoiced question.  
„Rule 15, remember?“

**Author's Note:**

> Rule 15- Always work as a team


End file.
